


Connecting by IM

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [163]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Connecting by IM

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

**worth:** Hey. You there?

**rykwan:** Hey! Yes, I'm here. Mitch and Aidan are arguing about crappy tele so I've got the kitchen all to myself.

**worth:** ALL to yourself? *eg*

**rykwan:** they're just in the next room. it's a small house. *g*

**worth:** too bad. guess I shouldn't talk to dirty to you then :)  
**worth:** how's work coming along?

**rykwan:** work is good. getting a lot done, and they're probably going to record some of my lyrics in addition to my music, which is really fucking cool.  
**rykwan:** I don't know if talking dirty on IM will have the same effect. It's your voice that's so damn sexy.

**worth:** that's great. *really* fucking cool.  
**worth:** doubter. if you weren't in such a small house, I'd prove it to you.

**rykwan:** *g*  
**rykwan:** tell me how much you miss me

**worth** : miss you SO fucking much. you have no idea. been going to bed late cause I hate the thought of sleeping without you. same with work. haven't really been hurrying home.

**rykwan:** yeah I've been sleeping for crap  
**rykwan:** want me to bring you anything from Ireland? something with a leprechaun on it? *facepalm*

**worth:** nah. you're my good luck charm. how about some whiskey? *g*

**rykwan:** whiskey sure. I'm good luck?

**worth:** yeah. this last year and a bit's been the best of my life. personal, work, everything. must be you. 

**rykwan:** . . .  
**rykwan:** now I'm going to be all sappy  
**rykwan:** I think I must be like a rabbit's foot though. Those are only lucky when you rub them 

**worth:** in that case, I'll have to rub you all over when you get home *leer*

**rykwan:** exactly! that way you can get as lucky as possible ;-)

**worth:** *laughs* love you. 

**rykwan:** love you too. and I miss the way your cock feels in my mouth. 

**worth:** what happened to it being a small house? *teasing*

**rykwan:** I'm typing quietly *g* 

**worth:** *laughs* I miss your mouth and your ass. My cock in both. Miss putting my fist in you. 

**rykwan:** God. Are we going to get some pictures of that? You know, with your Cit photographer? 

**worth:** yeah. soon as we get home. 

**rykwan:** awesome  
**rykwan:** if I fist myself tonight, do I have permission to come, Sir? 

**worth:** ...  
**worth:** only if you take a picture and send it to me - after the fact - you have permission 

**rykwan:** Yes, Sir. I might have to gag myself. probably will. But I'll do it for you. 

**worth:** good boy. love you. 

**rykwan:** love you, Sir. call you tomorrow? 

**worth:** yeah. I'll be home same time as usual. talk to you then. 


End file.
